


April Showers

by Sylenis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, birthday ficccc, but nothing like that actually happens, date, not yet, tagged as M bc it's implied they're active in the bedroom, this is very late, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylenis/pseuds/Sylenis
Summary: "Mm, you'll have to be quick. I know Hunk will have pre-recorded his message an hour ago and will be waiting for midnight with his finger on the send button."Little oneshot- Pidge gets a surprise for her birthday. It rains a lot too.





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> A day late!!! (Two days if you count the setting in the story UGH)
> 
> I've been wanting to write a "surprise visit Keith is bringing Pidge ALL the stereotypical dating stuff like flowers" thing. I have an old valentines draft sitting around somewhere, and originally wanted this to be a "Pidge has made some awesome tech and it's going to be unveiled and Keith is here to be all proud and also keep her company during the stuffy event" thing. But now it is a birthday thing!

*

Katie tapped at another terminal. The progress bar on the screen was definitely still moving, but as she'd expected this scan wouldn't finish until much later- in the evening if she was lucky. In the wee hours of the morning if it decided to take its time. The other screen was filling with lines of diagnostics that she'd have to translate and compile. 

  
Technically, she'd been here since 7am, nearly ten hours, and if anyone caught her still here they'd tell her to go home. Home to a house as quiet as her office, though the seating was infinitely more comfortable.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to stay a while longer, just to babysit the computer in case it ran into any issues in the night and cost her more time tomorrow.   
She sighed and braced her hands on the small of her back, stretching round until the pressure on her back turned into something more pleasant. Perhaps a coffee run, first.   
  
"Delivery for a Miss Holt?"  
Pidge whipped around at the voice, "You're not cleared to be in here- wha-?"  
  
She'd expected a deliveryman or cadet that had somehow fumbled their way down the wrong corridor and past the locked doors- if Smith had left the door on green again she was going to kill him- but instead of the orange and white of a Garrison member, or the uniform of a delivery person...

  
Keith stood in the doorway, leaning on it slightly as he offered her a shy smile. His hair was only slightly messy, as if he'd tried to pat it down in a reflection on his way over -which she wouldn't put past him- and he was still in his Blade uniform, the knee guards scuffed and hood bunched around his neck. In his arms he had something that looked like-  
  
"Keith! Wh-What are you doing- how are you here? How did you get past security- are those  _flowers_?"  
"Slow down, Pidge." He grinned as he stepped closer into the room. "Do you want me to answer those in order?"  
  
"Y-yes please." Pidge gripped the edge of the desk weakly. She wasn't that tired yet, surely? She wasn't just imagining that her boyfriend- who was supposed to be out in deep space, who  _had_ been in deep space at their last check in- was here, in front of her, with a rather large bouquet of what looked like alien flowers in his arms?

  
"I was in the sector and thought I'd drop in." He said, and at her bemused expression snorted a laugh. "No, really. I had to pass through our galaxy for my next destination, so I said I wanted to check in with the Terran Base and that I'd need a couple days on Earth." He jerked a thumb behind him to where a large blue face poked its way through the doorway, looking very pleased with itself. "Security and Clearance codes are not a concept to teleporting alien wolves, I'm afraid."  
  
His next step brought him near level with her, close enough to see the spark of nerves in his eyes as he said, "and yes. These are flowers. For you... I mean, if you want them."  
  
The petals were a strange, electric blue and green with white tips and lavender stamen almost like Lilies.  A big green ribbon fixed a sheath of slightly crinkled paper around them, a lopsided bow tied around the stems.  
"I.. wrapped them myself- it's not my best, sorry."  
"No, it's wonderful- they're lovely, are they from the planet you were stationed on?" Pidge touched a soft petal and then looked back up into his face to see him relax as she accepted the gift.   
"Yeah. They were happy to give them to me, but they didn't really have... Bouquets aren't a thing on Axum 5."  
  
"I love them." Pidge took the bouquet from him to peer closer at the petals. On closer inspection the petals were iridescent, shifting from shocking blue to a peridot green and back again as the light caught them. They were beautiful.   
  
"My mom will love them too. Do they need water?"  
"I have a list of what to pot them in, I'm sure your mom will have something in her greenhouses." He was smiling as she tilted the flowers back and forth to watch the petals shimmer, a small nervous exhale escaping him. Pidge tore her gaze away from the ripple of emerald and now purple to look back up at him again.  
  
"Come here, you." Pidge propped the bouquet over to balance over her hip and in the crook of her arm, and tugged at his lapel with her free hand. He shook the last of the worry from his face and leant down, cupping her cheek with one hand and letting the other rest on her waist as she stood up on her toes to meet him in the middle.  
  
She'd missed this, his lips on hers, the warmth of his arms around her. When his woody scent filled her lungs and a pleased little sound rumbled in his chest she let herself relax and believe that he was really here, in the flesh.

  
  
Keith ended the kiss, but didn't move away, letting his forehead rest on hers and giving her a lopsided smile.   
"Hey."   
Pidge popped up to steal another quick peck, "Hey, you. Gonna tell me what's with the surprise visit and floral arrangements?"  
  
"Well..." His eyes were so close to hers that she couldn't help smiling, drinking in the reflections of purple and blue in them as they crinkled with his own smirk. "I have it on good authority that Earth has just come up to April. And I have this amazing girlfriend whose birthday is tomorrow."

  
"You're here for me? For my birthday?" Pidge's eyes widened for a second and he shrugged, cheeks turning a little pink.  
"Well, like I said, I knew I was gonna pass through, and I also know that Matt's not here at the moment and the others are away too, so I fiddled with the timing. I just... wanted to come see you."  
  
Pidge felt a tightening in her throat and swallowed before answering.  
"Keith that's... Thank you, that's so sweet."  
He laughed nervously in reply, running a hand through his hair to push some of the longer locks out of his face.  
  
"I'm here for a few days, so- I know it's short notice and you probably have plans for your birthday already but if you're free while I'm here, I'd like to take you out to dinner. If you want to, of course."  
  
It all came out in a rush, hands still fidgeting and combing through his hair, and Pidge smirked at the sight. His bangs were standing on end and he was  _definitely_ red in the face, glancing between her and the floor. Then she processed his words properly and her eyes widened and her own face felt suddenly hot.  
  
"Dinner, like dinner-dinner? Like candle-light and metal cutlery dinner?"  
"Yeah. If you're free?"  
  
"You know me, Keith. Total party animal- I'm booked all next month to go out to all the nightclubs and cocktail bars this side of the city." She laughed when he pulled a face, and leaned back against one of her workstations.She hadn't been to a nightclub since Nadia, Ina and Romelle had been in town, and honestly though it wasn't terrible, Pidge didn't really see the point in paying to get into a place and pay out for overpriced drinks when they could make their own and pick their own music to dance to at home. Nadia  _had_ been nagging about a techno place but it was difficult to make concrete plans when so many of her missions also took her off-planet.

"My mom wants to have a family dinner on my actual birthday tomorrow night- which you'd be totally welcome to come to... But I'm free tonight? Do you have somewhere in mind?"  
  
"I... might have asked Shiro, Hunk and Lance for some recommendations." He paused to scowl, "And then Allura when Lance laughed too hard to answer- anyway, it'd be completely up to you, I've got a list of places, you know like... 'dinner-dinner' places, but if you'd rather we can go to the Tex-Mex in the city and share a bucket of hot wings."  
  
Their 'dates' so far had consisted of stolen moments between jobs, quick evenings or weekends together on-board ships or at their home base. Sure they'd explored a few alien cities together between missions, but there was never enough _time_. The concept of cleaning up and going off the radar long enough for a relaxed dinner at an actual restaurant where the seats weren't made of vinyl and plastic seemed utterly foreign to them.

Seeing Keith make such a visible effort to carve time out of his work to come see her, to watch him pluck at his collar and blush as he put forward what should be such a natural, simple and standard question at this point in their relationship made something warm curl in her chest. It was funny to see him so flustered, and at the same time it really wasn't; he shouldn't be this flustered and she didn't want him to feel nervous about this. 

"Can I see this list?" Pidge carefully laid the flowers on a clean section of her workbench and watched Keith fumble with his datapad. She hopped up to perch on the bench as he passed her the device and hovered by her shoulder, watching as she looked down at his notes. 

 

Making lists was usually her sort of thing- getting her thoughts out was much easier with a pen to paper or with a keyboard in front of her, she just then had the task of her hands keeping up with her brain, instead of stumbling over them with her tongue.   
"There's a few, Italian, Japanese, that kind of thing. But- you know we can also get takeout, or I dunno- picnic in the garden, I'm up for anything."  
  
"Keith." She took his wrist and squeezed gently, grazing her thumb along the pulse point. "relax, OK? 'Dinner-dinner' sounds really nice, plus it's been raining a lot- the garden will be all damp." She peered over the list and then grinned back over at him, squeezing again. "Would you be up for Thai food?"  
He smiled and nodded. "Hunk told me about that place, I thought you'd like it."  
  
His list had quite a few places she recognized by name, and others she didn't. In his determination to give her the perfect options he really had gone the whole hog- listing everything from a five-star French place in the heart of the city to a Barbecue grill nearby that she knew from experience was swimming in grease and fake Texan accents.  
  
"Some of these will need reservations. Will we be able to get them?"  
"Well..." Keith was fiddling with the end of his braid as he looked over her shoulder at the list. "I might have contacted a couple of these places, and I...  _might_  have name-dropped Hunk and Shiro... and they  _might_ have told me that as a former Paladin of Voltron I could call up on the night and they'd find a good table for me."  
"You're kidding me."   
  
Keith shrugged, and smirked in a manner much more like himself. "It wasn't intentional the first time- I hate to abuse my position, but... I figured what's the point of having a position if I can't use it to treat you? I just... We don't get to spend much time together, and I don't get much chance to spoil you as much as I wish I could."  
  
"Trust me, I'm feeling very spoiled." Pidge grinned, reaching for him again to bring him into her space and kiss him. He stood in between her thighs to reach her mouth, his warm hands on her waist and she suddenly had a few more ideas on how he could spoil her, or how she could spoil him in return, but reluctantly swallowed the thoughts down for now. Maybe later. The way Keith was affectionately nuzzling at her hair felt distinctly innocent right now.  
  
"OK." Pidge drew away, slowly, begrudgingly, and checked the time on his datapad. "So it's currently- wow, half-four. I could sign out of work now, we could decide where we want to go tonight, then go home, take a shower- I'd need to get changed too, and then we could relax for a couple of hours before we go out?"  
  
"That sounds like a good plan. Relaxing sounds very good." Keith was purring in her ear, and then oh- his lips were closing around her earlobe and his fingers twined themselves around the end of her ponytail and maybe his thoughts weren't so innocent after all.  
"Ah- my mom might be home by now, so not that kind of relaxing I'm afraid."   
"Hmn, shame." Keith pulled away and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I've missed you a lot."  
"Depending on how long you're staying I'm sure we can wangle something, we just might have to get creative."  
  
"I'm always up for creative." Keith lifted her down from the bench, watching her run a final check over her terminals and then shrug off her labcoat and hang it off a hook on the door. She caught him staring at her as she ducked down to retrieve her bag and ID.  
"Everything OK over there, Keith?"  
"Yeah- yeah, you just... You look really nice."   
Pidge glanced down at her green blouse and black skirt, different to the scruffy jeans and shirt that she normally threw on under her protective work coat.  
"Oh- yeah, I had a bunch of meetings this morning, and they tend to run smoother when I look presentable." She smirked at him as she adjusted her coat and hitched her bag up over her shoulder, flipping her ID card between her fingers.  
"Presentable is... A word." Keith had that -frankly adorable- flustered expression again, and she experimented with walking slowly towards him, deliberately swaying her hips to make the skirt shift and watching the way his cheeks darkened further with each step and he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth.  
  
"Would you like me to pick a place that I should dress up for?" She smirked up at him, toying with the tail of his braid and following the bob of his throat as he swallowed.  
"I- yes... I would."  
  
Pidge stepped up on her toes to bring their faces closer together, smiling up at him through half lidded eyes and walking her fingertips up his chest. Keith inclined his head down, and as his hand hovered behind her head she ducked down and round him to the door, laughing at the bewildered squeak he made.  
  
"I'll have to pick well, then, won't I?"  
"Wha- Pidge, wait up!"

  
*

  
  
The heavens had opened halfway through the walk home and they had run, Keith dutifully matching Pidge's shorter strides with his hood pulled up around his ears and his arm around Pidge's back as she shrugged her leather jacket up over her head, flowers tucked against his bowed chest.  
  
They turned up the corner to the off-base building the Holts used, and Pidge stopped dead, making Keith stumble and skid round her.  
"My mom is definitely home."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Keith called back over the rainfall, blowing uselessly at a dripping lock of hair.  
"No- no! It's fine, come on!" She took off along the path again, Keith hot on her heels.  
  
  
"Ugh, I should have worn boots." Pidge grumbled, kicking off her sodden pumps. Keith barked a laugh, but then grimaced when his wet braid hit his neck.   
  
"Katie, Sam, is that you home?" Colleen called and her footsteps sounded in the hall. "Darling if you called I could have brought the car up and save you getting wet-"  
She stopped at the sight of her bedraggled daughter holding her bag and a large bunch of flowers and Keith paused in the middle of wringing his hair out on the already rain-darkened doormat.

"Hi, Mrs. Holt." Keith dropped his braid and stood straighter.

"Keith's here." Pidge said unnecessarily, but Colleen was already bustling out of the hall, returning with a pile of towels.   
  
"You're both going to catch cold standing there, come on Katie, get that jacket off."  
"I'm gonna take a shower anyway." Pidge mumbled, passing her jacket to her mother and swapping for a towel to catch the water dripping from her ponytail.  
"You both should. Are you staying for dinner tonight Keith?"   
   
"Actually, we were planning on going out tonight- but he's going to be here for my birthday dinner tomorrow, aren't you Keith?"  
"I see." Colleen was giving Pidge an almost too-knowing look. "Is this some sort of Paladin business, because surely you could do that here, or is this perhaps a date..?"  
  
Busted.

It wasn't that they were exactly keeping their relationship a secret, but Pidge also wasn't exactly champing at the bit to tell her mother. Matt had known even before Pidge consciously did that she had feelings for Keith, and the other Paladins knew. Pidge had recently confided in her father, and asked how he thought his wife would take the news, but so far the subject hadn't come up naturally with her mother, or at least that's what Pidge had been telling herself.  
  
"Um- it's- uh..."  
"It's a date." Keith's voice rang in her ears, but it took her a second to really register what he'd just said. Colleen didn't look surprised at all, merely regarded Keith with an amused smile.  
"A date?"  
"Uh- yes. I wanted to take Pi- uh, Katie out, because it's her birthday tomorrow and she's special to me, and she deserves it, and... it's a date."  
  
Pidge's insides wanted to be on the outside. Her hands made their own way unasked to cover her rapidly heating face. Between her fingers she could see Keith wincing slightly at his own words, and she had to swallow a hysterical laugh.   
  
"I see." And oh yes, her mother was also suppressing laughter as she eyed Pidge. "Well, Katie is an adult so she doesn't have a curfew, but I would appreciate her not being out all night long. Just because she knows advanced combat meant to take down aliens five times her weight doesn't mean I can't worry about her or hope she doesn't need to use it on whatever shady persons hang around at night."

  
"Mom, please-"   
"Of course." Keith cut in smoothly, "I've been traveling all day, and Pidge has been working, I don't intend on being out too late."  
  
"Very good. You should both get cleaned up and dried off." Colleen turned, and then paused and looked back at the two. "Oh, and one last thing- you'll both sleep in your regular rooms. Separately."  
" _Mom_!"  Pidge's voice cracked on her squeal and if Keith was red before he was now putting tomatoes, fire trucks and the accents on his Paladin armor to shame.  
  
"Oh, are you objecting, Katie?" Colleen's eyes were twinkling with humor but just a dash of wickedness. "I can always call your father, see what his opinion is?"  
"No! No no, don't! It was assumed! You didn't have to say it!"   
  
"Maybe not, but it was very amusing to say it anyway. Now go get dry, both of you!"  
  
Pidge pulled a face as she stomped up the stairs after Keith.  
  
  
*

  
"Are you sure you were OK with sharing a dessert?"   
"Did you  _see_ the size of my main meal Keith?" Pidge laughed, "It was as big as my head. Besides, I'm saving room for tomorrow. Hunk made and left me a cake last time he was here- it's in a cryo-box so it'll be super fresh, plus my mom always makes one big enough for twenty people. I'll probably be sending you back out with several weeks' worth of cake on your ship."  
"I don't see this being a problem." Keith grinned as he opened the heavy doors out of the restaurant.  
  
It had been raining on and off all evening. Tucked in a corner booth by large windows it had been cozy, to sit in the warmth and listen to the rain tapping on the dark glass as they talked and ate.

Keith could get used to that. They hadn't picked anything too fancy, but they'd still needed to look suitable for the occasion. He wasn't a fan of dressing up, but if Pidge was going to spend all night gazing at him like he had brought her the moon it was worth it. Even more so when he got to see her in a navy dress with gauzy skirts that floated around her knees, auburn curls pinned back with a silver clip that matched the buttons on her leather coat.

If he'd brought her the moon, she was the very starlight he'd spent his whole life infatuated with.  
  
Now standing outside in the shelter of the building in between two large hanging baskets of trailing flowers, Pidge was dithering under her coat and Keith slid an arm around her waist. He eyed groups of people making their way towards cabs, water kicking up around their feet and the hiss of wet tires setting off through mini streams on the roads.  
  
"OK, so we could be like normal humans and hail a cab, or I can call Kosmo and have us home and dry in seconds."   
At first it seemed like a no-brainer to Keith, but as he watched a couple load into the back of a car, arms entangled and lying one's head on the other's chest as they called an address out to the driver, he felt the need to ask.  
  
Pidge was also watching the rain as it blurred the world around them, large drops falling from the overhang of the building to their own sluggish beat. She pressed closer to Keith, slipping her arms under his coat and resting her cheek on the soft fabric of his shirt. 

  
It felt surreal, just for a moment. To stand in the arms of this man, and know what they'd been through together. He'd protected the universe with those arms. Fought and scrabbled and clawed to victory. They'd fought together, lived together, nearly died together. They'd stood on alien planets, witnessed the unimaginable and had never been normal since.   
  
Maybe somewhere, in some universe instead of the roaring crashes of gunfire on spaceships, it had been the ringing of a school bell. Maybe instead of sleepless nights writing algorithms to find lost souls and training for combat they could have puzzled over algebra and flight manuals, trained for track and hurdles. Maybe their first date could have been a little more like this- dining somewhere comfortable, flirting and laughing and sharing a cheesecake drizzled in caramel, instead of a rushed confession and makeout in the cockpit of a ship after a nearly-failed mission.  
  
In this moment they were just two normal people. She had been used to pressing against cold armor, thick arm guards coming around her waist and to feel him now, in a button-down shirt and soft leather jacket, his warmth seeping through the thin layers of fabric, she shivered with an odd delight. Let them be normal, just for a tick.  
  
"Do you mind if we just... watch for a moment?" Her voice was quiet under the rushing of the rain but Keith heard her. He kissed the top of her head gently, and rested his chin in the same spot, arms tightening just enough to pull her flush against him. He didn't mind out-waiting the rain, not with her tucked up against him.  
"Sure, we can do that."

  
*

  
  
Pidge was dozing in the dark, occasionally swapping between flicking through chat screens on her datapad and resting her eyes. She knew her messages would light up like fireworks when it hit midnight, and yes, while it was perfectly possible to just mute her pad until the morning and go to sleep, where was the fun in that?  
  
The weak light from her screen was cast over her bedroom door, so she saw when it opened slowly, and lifted her head from her arm to peer over as Keith's shaggy-haired silhouette appeared in the doorway. His bare feet were silent on the carpet as he stole around the bottom of her bed and to the side. She pressed her face into her arm to muffle her giggle but still flipped the covers back so that he could slip in behind her.  
  
"If my parents catch us we are SO dead." She whispered, tilting her head up to look at him. Keith buried his face in the crook of her neck and brought his legs up behind her, one arm sneaking under the covers to wrap around her stomach.  
"Relax, I just want to cuddle. And be the first person to tell you 'Happy Birthday'."  
  
"Mm, you'll have to be quick. I  _know_ Hunk will have pre-recorded his message an hour ago and will be waiting for midnight with his finger on the send button." She whispered back, waving the tablet in the air. Keith caught the tablet and leaned over her to put it on her bedside table next to the vase of her alien flowers, tapping at it until it displayed the time on a holoscreen, dimly lighting the room up in a soft orange.  
"There. Now I have a split-second window to tell you before you can get it back."  
Pidge snorted and twisted in the blankets to lay more on her back, draping both legs over Keith's thighs and resting the back of her head on his arm.   
  
"You're super warm." Pidge cuddled further sideways into his chest, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Come stay with me in the winter- be my full-time heater. I'll pay a competitive wage, I promise."  
"Hmmn, enticing," Keith dipped his head down onto the pillows, resting just above Pidge's head. "What's the going rate?"  
"I'll keep you stocked up on potato chips, video games and various other gadgets, oh and ad lib kisses. Plus you can lie in bed extra hours to warm it up for me."  
"Ah, upgrading to bed-warming, are we?" His hand snuck up under her shirt, splaying over her stomach to feel it tense as she stifled laughter.  
"You said just cuddling." She whispered, fake-mad and he wrapped his arm around her side to pull her against him, planting kisses on her cheek.  
"This  _is_ just cuddling- hey, look at the time." He murmured in her ear, and she turned her head to the side to watch as the 59 flashed, the second counter ticking closer, already in the fifties.  
  
On cue, the numbers 11:59 dissolved into a row of zeros and her screen lit up, chiming too loud in the quiet house. Pidge tried to lunge for it but Keith's arms were tight around her, pulling her in and pinning her down even as she sniggered and pretended to squirm.

  
"Happy Birthday, Pidge." He pressed more kisses to her forehead, then to her lips when she lifted her head towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Very, very Happy birthday, Katie-Kat. See, I'm first, I win. Suck it, Hunk."   
"I'm telling him you said that," Pidge giggled and pushed at his shoulder until he rolled away, sitting up and grabbing the still flashing tablet.   
  
Keith laid back against the pillows, propped up by them and his arms behind his head. Pidge settled in alongside him, lying her head on his shoulder and resting the bottom of her datapad on his chest. Keith tugged an arm free and wrapped it under her arm and down her side, his hand resting on her hip and stroking her gently through her pajama bottoms with his thumb.  
  
With the volume turned down low, they watched as Hunk and Romelle burst into rehearsed song onscreen, the two dissolving into giggles and knocking the camera when Hunk tried to conduct her and she fumbled on the words. Allura and Lance did a far better job, though Coran in the background was steadfastly insisting on yodeling a tune that they assumed must be some Altean equivalent. Shiro and Matt waved and wished her well in a far more normal manner; Matt sent another, solo message promising to come home soon and begging her to freeze a slice of the cake they knew their mother had made.

Some other messages trickled in, a very obscene e-card from Nadia that made them both snort, others were from people they must have traveled with on the Atlas.  
  
"Katie Holt, I think you must be very loved." Keith squeezed her closer as he murmured into her hair. Pidge hummed in response, letting the datapad fall back onto Keith's stomach so she could stroke her way across his chest and round to hug him tight.

"I'm definitely feeling the love tonight." She pressed her cheek against his collarbone. "Thank you, for taking me out tonight. For the flowers, for coming all this way." She didn't know how to put it into words. The gratitude, the warmth in her belly whenever he looked at her, the frivolity of going out like regular people, but she felt his hand brush her hair back before folding around her shoulders and relaxed in his embrace.   
"I'd do it all again in a moment, for you."  
Pidge smiled into his skin, and then huffed a quiet laugh, looking up at him. He was gazing back down at her in the low light of the tablet, eyes soft.   
  
"Hey, you totally told my mom I was special."  
"You are." He argued in a murmured voice. "It just kinda... slipped out, but I meant it."

"You know she's spent the evening picking swatches for the tablecloths at our wedding, right?"  
"Are you actually serious right now?"  
"She told me today you're a very sweet, polite young man, and handsome too and I should be on my best behavior and not scare you off."  
  
Keith turned his head to muffle his laugh in the pillows and Pidge shook silently with mirth against him.   
"Pidge, you are the scariest being I have ever met in this, or any other universe." He grinned down at her, reaching for a kiss.   
"Shucks, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Pidge whispered back, and he smirked again.  
  
"You are very scary. But I love you, and you'll have to try a lot harder to scare me off."  
"I love you too." Pidge whispered back, tightening her hold in the hopes he'd feelthe sincerity of those words. "So much. Though, maybe you should go back to your room before my mom bursts in to beat you with a broom."  
"Hmmn, five more minutes?"  
Pidge paused to consider. He was very warm, and very comfortable. And Matt had never followed the separate beds rule.

  
"Five more minutes."  
  
*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Pidge, my best girl <3
> 
> I started this hoping to finish in time, and I ended up cutting a few bits out, like a mini conversation post-shower with hair braiding and shit bc I can't resist the idea of Pidge getting Romelle and Allura to teach her nice hair styling ideas to try out on her Keef.
> 
> A smutty bit may also have been chopped out but shhh you didn't hear that from me. >.>
> 
> I like the idea of Pidge and Nadia and Ina staying rlly good friends. Ina's super smart and Nadia's so nerdy and bouncy but more social than the others, they'd make a cool trio with similar interests but different enough to balance each other out.
> 
> Thank you for reading if you did <3 I love seeing comments and hearing from people!


End file.
